A través de los ojos azules
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: Ron Weasley se ha marchado dejando a sus amigos desolados. Arripintiéndose se sus actos intenta volver, pero no puede. Se hospeda en 'El Refugio' donde experimenta las más tristes emociones con respecto a sus amigos... Ronmione! Pásense!
1. Sueños que no son sueños

**Hola! Esta es la primera historia de Harry Potter que escribí, pero ya es bastante viejita, hehe... La escribí hace casi 2 años y la había publicado en Potterfics, pero bueno, ahora decidí hacerlo aquí también... Espero que les guste y bueno, le he cambiado algunas cosas, ya que no tenía tanta experiencia escribiendo... **

**Ahora sí, lean y si les gustó el primer capítulo, háganmelo saber, hehe**

**

* * *

**

Mis amigos… No tengo idea de que pensar cuando me pregunto en donde estarán… No sé… Llevo semanas preguntándomelo y deprimiéndome con las locuras que se me vienen a la cabeza, pero ¿realmente son locuras?

Los extraño… Me arrepiento profundamente de haberme marchado… Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos…

Otra vez, otra vez soñé con ellos… Pero, no son sueños agradables; Sueños en que ellos mueren, sueños en que ella me odia, Realmente no son sueños, son pesadillas, pesadillas que hacen que me desespere. La primera noche que pasé aquí, fue la peor, Esa fue la noche cuando empezaron las pesadillas, Esa noche me desperté muy triste, y a la noche siguiente no pude dormir, Esto es horrible, realmente horrible, no dejo de pensar que esos sueños son predicciones, me dicen que algo malo les pasó, o les va a pasar…

Ron se encontraba acostado en su cama desde hacía por lo menos una hora, tenía los ojos rojos de sueño, pero simplemente no podía dormir... Aquellas semanas en el Refugio le habían causado insomnio, pero sabía que no era el simple hecho de estar lejos de sus amigos, sino el haberlos dejado sin habla con sus palabras dolorosas... Desde que se había marchado lo único que ocupaba su mente eran ellos. Ellos y el profundo dolor que le causaba no poder volver...

_Yo iba caminando por un largo bosque solo, donde seguramente habitaban los árboles más tenebrosos; Estaba buscando a mis amigos los cual llevaba días buscando, y seguía sin resultados. Yo gritaba sus nombres, y después de un corto plazo de tiempo gritándolos, aparece un extraño hombre de aspecto tenebroso que me dice las cosas más terribles, cosas que yo no creería fácilmente; Era algo más o menos así:_

_-Vete, tus amigos ya no te quieren ver, ellos están felices de que te hayas ido; No están nada tristes, y tu amiga… Ha confesado que nunca te quiso- En eso, yo no le creía, y seguía con mi búsqueda. De repente entraba a una especie de burbuja invisible (con el extraño hombre siempre a mi lado, seguramente me seguía porque quería mostrarme que él tenía razón) donde estaban mis amigos que al verme se sorprendieron, nuestro diálogo fue algo así:_

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Preguntaban enojados mis ``amigos´´_

_- He vuelto...- Dije yo en mi sueño, algo tímido_

_- ¡PERO NOSOTROS QUEREMOS QUE TE VAYAS! ¡NO TE QUEREMOS VER MÁS!- Respondió Hermione muy enojada_

_- Yo… Estoy… Arrepentido… Perdónenme…_

_Hermione se largó a reír muy cruelmente, Harry la siguió, y ella abrazándolo respondió:_

_- Tus disculpas no valen nada al lado de Harry Potter; ¿Tú qué eres?_

_¡¿TÚ QUÉ ERES AL LADO DE ÉL?- Y con eso lo besó en la boca._

_Después sin saber que hacer, salí corriendo de la carpa; El extraño hombre me miró como diciendo:_

_-Yo te lo dije, No debiste haber vuelto; Ahora vete y no…_

-Despiegtense todos!- Gritó Fleur desde abajo

Ron despertó sobresaltado, pero aliviado de que esa horrible pesadilla haya terminado, aunque estaba seguro de que esta noche tendría una peor…

-Qué vas a desayunar Gon?- Preguntó Fleur muy amablemente en cuanto bajó de su habitación con unas ojeras hasta las mejillas y con el cabello rojizo más alborotado que nunca.

- Eh… Lo mismo que ayer... Café… Tostadas… - Respondió sin prestar demasiada atención. Fleur estaba notando lo que le pasaba.

- Acompañadas?

- Eh… … No… Yo…- Se aclaró la garganta- Es decir…

- Te sientes bien Gon?

¿Por qué todo el mundo notaba cuando no estaba bien? Ron no se sentía bien, era el dolor profundo en su pecho lo que lo hacía notar decaído y con notorias ojeras a causa del mal sueño…

-Sí, Fleur, estoy bien, Sólo estoy un poco distraído… ¿Dónde está Bill?

-Egstá en el baño… ¿Necesitas hablag con él?- Preguntó Fleur intrigada

- Eh… No…- Mintió. Aunque sabía que si necesitaba hablar con él, sobre sus horribles pesadillas, pero seguro las iba a dejar de tener pronto…

Ron terminó de desayunar lo más rápido posible, dejando la mitad de sus tostadas en el plato. En esos días, además de tener pesadillas e insomnio, no comía. Por lo menos no como cuando engullía sin parar un bocado tras otro, y sus tres platos consecutivos del día. Ahora estaba enfocado en averiguar la forma de saber cómo estarían sus amigos. Los apoyaría... Aunque no estuviera con ellos. Subió a su habitación, sacó la radio y su varita dispuesto a pronunciar la contraseña:

- Godric Gryffindor!

``… días a nuestros queridos espectadores, Hoy en Pottervigilancia, hablará nuestro locutor ``Río´´ sobre el llamativo tema: `` ¿Dónde puede estar Harry Potter?´´

Ron sintió una pequeña puntada en el pecho, Realmente él también se hacia esa misma pregunta…

``Bueno, es obvio que todos nos hacemos esa pregunta, pero podría realmente estar en cualquier parte; No nos cabe duda de que Potter, está tratando de cambiar este sistema de cosas ya que sabemos que él es El Elegido, pero es muy difícil saber del paradero de este joven mago. Muchos magos y en especial nuestros queridos Mortífagos, no paran de buscarlo…´´

¿Río, existe alguna posibilidad y espero que no la haya, de que nuestro amigo Potter esté sin vida?

``Existen esas posibilidades, siempre están, pero por suerte son muy confusas, puede que nuestro amigo Potter esté con vida, o todo lo contrario, pero eso es muy difícil, porque no creo que los Mortífagos lo hayan matado y no se hayan jactado de eso´´

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio, ahora sí, estaba segurísimo de que sus amigos estaban todavía con vida.

Bill y Fleur se marcharon a dormir temprano ese día. Ron aprovechó el momento de soledad para pensar un rato más, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando de lo mismo siempre, se fue a lavar los dientes; Sus amigos tenían que estar con vida, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco podía asegurarse que Pottervigilancia tuviera toda la razón; no quería ser masoquista, pero si lo pensaba con lógica, nadie sabía dónde se encontraban y si no habían muerto a causa de los Mortífagos...

_Caminaba solo por un extraño bosque que carecía de encanto, cuando escuchó muchos estallidos y vio extrañas figuras encapuchadas; Él se escondió detrás de unos árboles muy juntos y se dispuso a observar la escena donde estaban los Mortífagos, escuchó gritos y vio más estallidos… Ron no sabía que pasaba y cuando esas figuras desaparecieron; Se acercó adonde habían estado minutos atrás los Mortífagos, y vio dos bultos tirados en el suelo, le agarraron unos nervios casi imposibles de controlar, no, esos no podían ser ellos, no podían ser sus amigos; Casi sin valor para acercarse, corrió desesperadamente hacia los bultos y los vio; Esos bultos eran sus dos amigos, Ron no podía creerlo, ellos no podían estar muertos…_

_-¡NOO! ¡USTEDES NO ESTÁN MUERTOS!- Ron no podía controlarse, cedió a las lágrimas, todo era su culpa, todo… Debió ayudarlos con los Mortífagos y no lo hizo, todo lo que hizo fue esconderse detrás de unos árboles como un cobarde… Y lo peor de todo fue que no estuvo con ellos en los últimos momentos, jamás le dijo a Hermione todo lo que sentía por ella…_

De repente alguien prendió la luz de su cuarto… Ron se dispuso a tomar su varita, pero falsa alarma, sólo era Bill…

- ¿Estás bien Ron?- Preguntó Bill preocupado

- Ah… Sí, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó él

- No, nada… Es que Fleur me dijo que tú estabas gritando y quise saber si pasaba algo…

Ron se ruborizó, pero se alegró de que lo hayan despertado, sin duda esa era la peor pesadilla de todas

- No… Yo estaba gritando? No me di cuenta…

- Sí, bueno yo no te escuché, fue Fleur la que me dijo que se había despertado porque alguien gritaba… Y supuse que eras tú… ¿No pasa nada?

- No, en serio Bill estoy bien… No… Me pasa nada, Sólo son pesadillas. Creo que me voy a dormir…

- Bueno, Ron, que descanses bien, espero que no tengas más pesadillas- Y se va cerrando suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

**Sé que el primer capítulo no es tan bueno, pero espero que aún quieran leer más, porq tengo 10 capítulos más escritos, hehe... Igualmente están publicados en Potterfics como les dije antes y les advierto q la historia luego tiene un giro diferente, así q, espero q quieran leer más, así la sigo publicando. Recuerden que esta historia es algo vieja, y es la primera q escribí de Harry Potter, así q bueno... Si les gustó, espero poder saberlo, :D**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	2. Nochebuena y la confesión

**He aquí el segundo capítulo... Bueno, como en el anterior, he cambiado un poco las cosas (pero no la historia en sí, no se preocupen, hehe) y le he agregado una escena de la cena de Navidad en el Refugio, :D... Si puedo mañana subo el tercer capítulo, tengo q cambiarle algunas cosas y ponerle más si puedo, ;)**

* * *

Al fin después de mucho meditar, decidió que sí, debía comer algo, porque tenía ya llevaba muchos días de ayuno, recordó que Harry le había contado que en su quinto año había tenido días como esos... y entonces recordó las noches que pasaba con ellos, las risas, y aunque pasaba hambre como en ese momento, después se reían y charlaban alegremente, logrando olvidar los momentos de mal humor y confusión… Tal vez tardaban mucho tiempo en encontrar el objetivo de su misión, pero sin duda no era culpa de ellos... Él se echaba la culpa a sí mismo, no aportaba nada para ayudar, de lo único que se preocupaba era de comer algo, cosa que era demasiado costosa, y había días en que Hermione no hallaba nada más que setas que de cualquier modo, no comía; ni siquiera sabía si eran venenosas o no... Y aquella ocasión del pescado, fue la gota que derramó el vaso; ya estaba harto del hambre, de la confusión, del mal humor y de esos pensamientos que daban vuelta su cabeza... estaba harto de quedarse callado... Fue un idiota.

Dumbledore los ayudó mucho, pero habían llegado al punto fijo de su búsqueda, sólo habían encontrado un Horrocrux y no había muchas posibilidades de destruirlo. O tal vez Dumbledore se reía de ellos; Tal vez no trataba de ayudarnos; Tal vez lo hacía para empeorar las cosas; Tal vez murió para causarles más problemas; ¿Sino por qué otra causa no les dijo todo lo que debían hacer? Todo eso era confuso…

El festejo de nochebuena que organizó Fleur fue del todo aburrido. Ron los acompañó por cortesía, pero en realidad no lo habría hecho si no fuera por los insistentes amagos de Bill para sacarlo de su habitación. Ya en la cena, Ron bajó con su camisa arrugada y su corbata (cortesía de su hermano) desarreglada.

¡Por dios, Gon! – exclamó Fleur al verlo con esas fachas e inmediatamente sacando su varita – ¡Ven aquí, no degaré que te veas así!

No te preocupes, Fleur, yo... – pero ya era demasiado tarde, la semi-veela lo había transformado del todo con su magia; ahora tenía el pelo bien arreglado al igual que su camisa y su corbata.

No veo por qué tiene que arreglarse, amor – dijo Bill entrando por la casa con un montón de troncos – Es sólo la cena de nochebuena, no hay nada especial...

¿Nada especial? – Fleur pareció haber enfurecido ligeramente - ¡Segá nuestga pgimera navidad como parreja!

Bill abrazó a Fleur por detrás y esta pareció calmar el gesto. Lo besó y Ron pusó los ojos en blanco. Decidió al final, ayudar a poner la mesa y prender el fuego de la chimenea.

...Tonks y Lupin pasarán la navidad en casa de la madre de Nymphadora; - comentó Bill mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena que Fleur había preparado - no pueden ir a la antigua casa de Sirius porque hay Mortífagos vigilando la zona, pero no querían perderse el festejo. Los visité el otro día y no me van a creer que Lupin estaba ayudándola a probarse un vestido que no la haga ver tan enorme...

¿Quiegn lo digía? ¡Tonks y Luping padges! – exclamó Fleur con un dejo de emoción en su voz - ¡Miga cuando tengamos los nuegstos!

Ron se atragantó con la comida. Comenzó a toser tanto que Bill tuvo que golpearle la espalda para volverlo a la normalidad. Fleur resopló.

Mmmm... esto está delicioso, amor ¿qué es? – preguntó Bill luego de su quinto plato

Piegna de cogdero con hojaldrre– contestó Fleur sirviendo el Bavaroise de fresas. Había sido una navidad llena de comidas francesas.

Cuando Ron se fue a acostar, tenía la certeza de que otra horrible pesadilla lo esperaba… Sintió un poco de vergüenza por tenerle miedo a las pesadillas, como un niño pequeño, pero no creía que un niño soñara con sus amigos muriéndose o pesadillas donde la chica que más quiere lo odia... No, estas eran distintas...

Miró su reloj; Eran las once y media; ya casi sería navidad, pero no le importó… Al final se acostó, ocupó su mente en su familia, la cual había estado ausente esa noche...

``Estaba caminando por un largo pasillo lleno de espejos, espejos donde se reflejaban escenas horribles, escenas de muerte, escenas de dolor, escenas de gritos, chillidos, y súplicas… Él no sabía dónde se encontraba, y sentía pena por las personas reflejadas en los espejos, personas algo familiares, no sabía quiénes eran, ya que las caras no se les veían, pero les resultaban extrañamente familiares… A esas personas las estaban torturando, las estaban matando, y esos horribles gritos que pegaban hacían que a uno se le erice el pelo, y te pongan la piel de gallina… Pedían ayuda desesperadamente y él se les acercó, y los vio; esas personas extrañamente familiares, eran… eran… era toda su familia… Quiso ayudarlos, pero no podía, estaban atrapados en los espejos, y no los podía sacar, tomó su varita y trató de sacarlos con diversos hechizos, pero no lo conseguía… Estaban matando a toda su familia, y él no podía hacer nada, seguían pidiendo ayuda, y Ron se tiró al suelo; no aguantaba la ira de verlos muriéndose y no poder ayudarlos, cedió a las lágrimas, cedió a la ira y a todo lo que le pasaba en ese momento...

- ¡AYÚDANOS RON!- No dejaban de gritar desesperadamente

- ¡NO LOS PUEDO SACAR DE AHÍ!- Gritó Ron mientras la ira lo manipulaba y las lágrimas lo paralizaban- ¡ESTÁN ATRAPADOS!

Y Ron se quedó paralizado, no podía hacer nada, su familia no tardaría mucho en morir…

Se despertó, alguien lo movía para despertarlo… Ron abrió los ojos y era Bill…

- ¿Tenías otra pesadilla?- Le preguntó Bill más preocupado que la última vez

- Sí… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Porque otra vez estabas gritando… ¿No pasó nada?

- Mmm… No…

- Ron, cada día te noto más raro, primero tartamudeas, luego no dejas de gritar a la noche, luego no tienes hambre, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Sintió que era el momento de contar su problema con las pesadillas, aunque eso implique contarlas todas…

- Bill… Tengo un problema…- Sintió una opresión en el pecho; como cuando sientes que todo el mundo se te viene abajo...

- ¿Tienes un problema? ¿Qué problema es?

Ron tomó aire, llegó el momento de contar sus pesadillas, de alguna manera uno se tiene que desahogar…

- Pesadillas… Horribles pesadillas; y cada vez son peores

- ¿Pesadillas sobre qué?

- Sobre… Sobre… Mis amigos y… La familia

- ¿Son muy seguidas? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo las empezaste a tener?

- El día que vine aquí, el día que… El día que abandoné a Harry y Hermione...- Ron estaba ruborizándose, siempre le había resultado muy difícil hablar de sus problemas con alguien- Y cada vez empeoran más todavía… Ya me están desesperando… Y no sé que hacer

- Cuéntame la pesadilla que tuviste recién…

Respiró hondo con todo el valor que pudo tomar de sí mismo… Sin duda eso era más difícil de lo que creía…

- Bill…- Ya no aguantaba la tristeza- Acabo de ver en una pesadilla… Que… Ustedes…

- ¿Qué pasó en esa pesadilla, Ron?

Ron prefería decirlo rápido y sin mirar a su hermano, pero se estaba quebrando por dentro:

- Ustedes… Estaban…

- ¿Sí?

- Ustedes… Estaban en espejos y… Los… Estaban… Matando… Yo… No… Podía ayudarlos…- Le salían las lágrimas de los ojos, eso era mucho para él… Alguna vez le habían dicho que los hombres no lloraban, pero ahora sabía que no era cierto- Esa fue la peor pesadilla… He tenido otras… Pero… Ninguna la ví tan… Real…- Y con eso terminó, miró a Bill quien lo observaba con consternación y una especie de rara pena. Colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano y le dijo:

- Ron, no creo que esas pesadillas sean algo que va a pasar, muchas veces las pesadillas son causa de cosas que temes, o cosas que piensas en ese momento…

- Pero, las siento como predicciones no muy lejanas del futuro, o como sucesos que ya pasaron… Estoy seguro, Bill… Y no sé como librarme de ellas…

- Ron, no es muy posible que eso que ves en los sueños sea algo real… Yo más bien pienso que son miedos tuyos…

Bill no entendía nada… Si él las hubiera visto como su hermano, no estaría diciendo eso… Sentía que nadie en el mundo lo entendía como mis amigos… Nadie sabía consolarlo como ellos… Bill no me entendía; nadie lo hacía, y de repente tuve el impulso de echarlo de mi habitación, así estaría solo y nadie me diría que no me cree...

- Bill, no debí molestarte con mis tontos problemas…

- No digas tonterías…

- Pero ya les molesté mucho con mi presencia; Y sé que les molesta mucho cuando grito entre sueños…

- No te preocupes…

- Mejor para no molestarlos más me voy a dormir- Lo dijo con firmeza porque sabía que de otra manera no me dejaría solo.

Bueno, como quieras; Que duermas bien- Y cuando lo saludó cerró la puerta de la habitación muy suavemente.

* * *

**Espero que no haya sido en vano la escena nueva, hehe... Bien, quería agradecer los comentarios que recibí en el primer capítulo, y espero que les siga gustando, hehe... en fin, como dije, si puedo, mañana subo el tercer capítulo, prometo no tardar tanto!**

** Feliz año nuevo por adelantado! :P**


	3. ¿Una señal?

**3 capítulo; he tardado mucho, lo sé, no tenía previsto tardar tanto... Lo siento, pero no les ha pasado alguna vez que cuando prometen algo nunca lo pueden cumplir? Tal vez no debería prometer que no tardaré... En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, lean! :D**

* * *

Se quedó escuchando la radio. Ya era Navidad y era la primera vez que no se alegraba de eso; Miró su reloj; ya era muy tarde, Fleur y Bill seguro estaban profundamente dormidos, y nos los despertaría con sus gritos esta vez. No importaba qué pasara, Ron estaba decidido. Ya era hora de marcharse, no importaba a dónde... No era que no quisiera quedarse, era sólo que ya sentía que con su presencia constante los molestaba, aunque ninguno de ellos lo demuestre, él estaba seguro que les estaba quitando privacidad… De cualquier forma, Ron sabía que su hermano lo recibiría siempre allí, sin excepciones.

En ese momento, sintió algo; algo en su bolsillo vibraba. Agudizó el oído y oyó una voz; una voz que no olvidaría nunca:

- … ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a la varita de Ron al estrellarse el coche? Nunca volvió a ser la misma, y tuvo que comprar otra…

¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Esa era la voz de Hermione? No era muy posible... Sacó el desiluminador del bolsillo y lo examinó; no había sufrido ningún cambio, pero no había duda de que la había oído, es decir, no había estado tanto tiempo sin ellos, no olvidaría su voz... Sin nada más que hacer, accionó el desiluminador y una esfera azulada pasó rozando su cabello hasta afuera de la ventana. Se paró y observó, la esfera flotaba en el aire, como esperándolo. Su mente lo pensó unos segundos, ¿sería esa su oportunidad? Bueno, no perdería nada si no se acercaba y veía qué pasaba... Se vistió la más rápido posible, con tal de que la esfera no desapareciera, tomó la mochila y bajó corriendo la escaleras, pero tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Hacía un frío infernal. Corrió y en cuanto llegó hasta ella, la esfera se introdució en él, en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, calentándolo... Cerró los ojos, y en el segundo en que esto pasó, lo trasladó.

Apareció en un lugar acaparado por la nieve y la neblina que cegaba sus ojos. Se dispuso a buscarlos; mientras su corazón latía como una fiera, pasó horas así, no había rastro alguno de ellos. Y la nieve ya lo había cubierto completamente, no lo pensó un segundo más; accionó otra vez su desiluminador. Allí definitivamente no se encontraban.

Su cuerpo llegó a parar en un bosque enorme. Un bosque silencioso, pero extrañamente familiar... Creía saber por qué le resultaba tan familiar... Una imagen rápida pasó por su mente; Harry y Hermione asesinados, él observando y unas figuras encapuchadas pateándolos ferozmente... Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como el miedo lo devoraba. Ese bosque ya lo había visto antes y su consecuencia no fue agradable... Comenzó a correr, apurando su búsqueda, no había que perder tiempo, debía hallarlos cueste lo que cueste...

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- Sabía que podría ser una tontería pensar que las pesadillas eran reales, pero también sabía que en ese mundo nada podía predecirse... No podía dejar que nada pase, debía encontrarlos de cualquier modo y lo más rápido posible- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Están aquí?

De repente le pareció ver a alguien caminar entre los árboles; ¿Sería alguno de sus amigos? No lo podía asegurar, pero no perdería su esperanza, así que sacó su varita y pronunció el conjuro;

- _Disillusion!_

Al instante se volvió completamente invisible, y se colocó entre dos árboles donde se podría espiar tranquilamente sin que nadie lo notase.

Y de repente una luz casi cegadora, no lo dejó ver por momentos; Era una luz plateada que se dirigía hacia una parte desconocida del bosque; Ron la siguió con la mirada y notó que esa luz tenía el aspecto de un Patronus, tenía forma de ciervo… No, porque no tenía astas, era una cierva; una cierva plateada.

En un momento dado, notó que detrás de ese Patronus había una persona... La persona que estaba buscando... ¡Harry!

Su emoción era increíble; ¡su búsqueda había dado resultados! Y si Harry estaba ahí, también estaría Hermione... Sí, la había oído en su desiluminador, Hermione no había abandonado a Harry... Ron estaba perplejo y emocionado a la vez; no podía creer que un simple apaga-luces le hubiera dado la posibilidad de arreglarse y volver con sus amigos... Cuánto agradecía a Dumbledore por habérselo regalado...

Dirigió su vista hacia su amigo; Harry seguía, creía que intrigado, a la cierva plateada; La siguió hasta el punto más oscuro del bosque; por suerte la luz de la cierva le permitía ver lo que estaba haciendo… Hasta que la cierva desapareció; Ron se movió un poco más y tropezó con una roca; Harry prendió su varita y miró a su alrededor, como si sospechara que su mejor amigo lo observaba. Ron acercó más su vista. Harry se acercó a un lago pequeño que estaba congelado; Harry empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ese lago y sacó una varita con la que pronunció;

- _Diffindo! _

Con eso, la dura capa de hielo que cubría el lago, se rompió. Harry daba vueltas alrededor del lago, observando los distintos extremos del lago. Dejó su varita en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta hasta quedarse en ropa interior, dejando ver claramente que aún llevaba puesto el Relicario. Metió primero su pie adentro, como tratando de sacar algo con ellos y luego se metió completamente adentro.

Ron se quedó mirando el lago donde seguramente en segundos, Harry saldría… Pero, pasaron varios minutos; 2 como mínimo, y eso no pasaba… Él comenzó a preocuparse, y un segundo después dejó su mochila en el suelo y corrió a ver lo que ocurría. Su amigo se estaba ahogando con el relicario. Sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, se metió al lago, le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos, y con toda su fuerza intentó sacarlo de allí. Lo empujó hasta la superficie, y antes de salir, pudo notar que bajo sus pies algo brillaba: La espada de Gryffindor. Terminó de sacar a Harry de el lago y desprendió la espada del suelo. Salió completamente, y con todo el cuidado que poseía, cortó la cadena del Horrocrux. Harry no se ahogaba, pero permanecía inmóvil. No creía todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y ya no poseía una pizca de aire. Estaba desconcertado y comenzaba a preocuparse; Harry no movía un dedo, así que Ron no tuvo más remedio que esperar.

* * *

**No prometo que no voy a tardar, hehe**

**Bueno, desde ahora comenzaré a contestar todos los comentarios que reciba, sin excepciones, :D (no sé si los que recibí anteriormente, pero tal vez sí) gracias! Los quiero, besos y abrazos!**


	4. Enfrentándome a mis miedos

**Oh, vaya... otra vez me he tardado... espero que puedan disculparme a mí y mi falta de inspiración, porque aunque tenga casi toda la historia hecha, hay muchas cosas en cada capítulo que tengo que cambiar... Así que, disculpen...**

**En fin, tenía que decir que quedan este y un capítulo más antes de empezar el nuevo giro! Así q prepárense damas y caballeros, será Ron Weasley y Las Reliquias de la Muerte! xP lean!**

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry empezó a moverse un poco, cosa que Ron casi creía no posible, y en cuanto Harry comenzó a dar señales de vida, Ron un pudo más que decirle:

- ¿Estás loco o qué?

Y Harry abrió los ojos, suponía que había reconocido su voz.

-¿Por qué demonios -jadeó él, sujetando en alto el Horrocrux, que se balanceaba adelante y atrás en la corta cadena en una especie de parodia de hipnosis- no te quitaste esta cosa antes de sumergirte?

Harry no respondía, se había quedado mirándolo y no le quitaba la vista de encima; ni siquiera cuando comenzó a ponerse de nuevo toda su ropa.

-¿Eras t-tú? -Dijo Harry, temblando de frío

-Bueno, sí –contesté algo confundido

-¿Tú lanzaste esa cierva?

-¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Yo creía que habías sido tú!

-Mi patronus es un ciervo.

-Oh, sí. Pensé que parecía diferente. Sin astas.

Harry se puso la bolsita que Hagrid le había regalado, se puso un último abrigo y en seguida al mirarlo adoptó un semblante serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó

Ron sabía que Harry iba a preguntarle eso, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sentir nervios.

- Ya sabes… He vuelto… Si…- se aclaró la garganta- Si todavía me quieres contigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los dos se observaban; era como si no pudieran creer que aún ambos siguieran con vida. Seguramente era eso. Ron bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con el objeto que sostenía en las manos y de repente recordó que debía contarle lo que había hecho.

- Oh, sí, saqué esto- dijo sosteniendo en alto la espada para que su compañero la inspeccionara- ¿Por eso te metiste al lago, verdad?

- Sí… Pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo nos encontraste?, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Es una larga historia- contestó tratando de ordenar los sucesos que había vivido desde esa mañana- llevaba horas buscándolos, y cuando pensé que tendría que dormir bajo un árbol y esperar a la mañana, ví a la cierva plateada y te ví a ti.

- ¿No viste a nadie más?

- No… Yo…- Miró hacia el par de árboles en los cuales se había puesto a espiar- Me pareció ver a alguien caminar detrás de los árboles pero, yo estaba corriendo hacia el lago donde tú estabas metido cuando… ¡Ey! - Harry corrió hacia los dos árboles que los dos habían estado mirando, y volvió con cara de decepcionado

- ¿No viste a nadie?- Preguntó en cuanto su amigo volvió

- No- dijo Harry todavía con la cara de decepción

- ¿Entonces que hacía la espada en ese lago?

- Cualquier persona que haya lanzado la cierva, debió haberla puesto allí.

Ambos miraron la espada de plata, su empuñadura de rubíes brillaba un poco a la luz de la varita que Harry había dejado en el suelo.

- ¿Crees que es la auténtica?- preguntó Ron

- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo…

Harry lo llevó a una roca liza, y apoyó el Horrocrux encima de ella; Ron lo siguió confundido al inicio, pero luego al ver lo que Harry hacía, le entregó la espada esperando que lo que tenía que ocurrir ocurriera, pero en cuanto alargó la mano para hacerlo, Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, tienes que hacerlo tú- dijo con firmeza

- ¿Yo?- Jamás se lo habría esperado- ¿por qué?

- Porque tú sacaste la espada del lago, creo que se supone que debes ser tú.

Ron seguía sin entender y sin palabras. Es decir, sacar la espada del lago no era gran cosa, y no tenía mucho que ver en destruir un Horrocrux, pero si Harry estaba seguro, confiaría en él.

- Lo voy a abrir- dijo Harry- y tú le clavas la espada, pero rápido porque intentará defenderse

- ¿Cómo lo vas a abrir?

- Le voy a pedir que se abra en pársel- Harry lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que Ron sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas. Ese cosquilleo del miedo... Del miedo a sus miedos, porque estaba seguro de que lo que lo había controlado las semanas que lo llevaba encima, era también el miedo que le tenía. Y si eso lo había logrado controlar las muchas ocasiones que lo usaba, ¿la cosa cambiaría ahora?

- ¡No!- exclamó inmediatamente- ¡No lo abras! ¡En serio!

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry- Librémonos de esta cosa, hace meses…

- No, Harry en serio, no puedo… Hazlo tú

- ¿Pero, por qué?

- ¡Porque esa cosa es mala para mí! -dijo Ron, retrocediendo lejos del relicario tendido sobre la roca-. ¡No puedo con ello! No pretendo justificarme, Harry, ya me gustaría, pero a mi me afecta más que a ti y a Hermione, me hizo pensar cosas... Cosas que yo ya estaba pensando de todos modos, pero las hizo peor. No puedo explicarlo, y entonces me fui y volví a pensar con claridad, y entonces vas tú y me pones esa cosa asquerosa delante... ¡No puedo, Harry!

Se alejó negando rotundamente con la cabeza y suplicando a Harry o cualquiera que estuviese cerca que no le tocara esa asquerosa tarea.

- Tú puedes- afirmó Harry- ¡Tú puedes! Sólo tienes que sostener la espada y clavarla, sé que tienes que ser tú el que lo destruya, Por favor, destrúyelo, Ron.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero un valor surgió de adentro suyo al escuchar que Harry aún recordaba su nombre. No estaba solo en eso. Se acercó lenta, pero decididamente hacia la roca y levantó la espada que quedaba justo debajo del maldito objeto controlador de mentes.

- Dime cuando- dijo con voz ronca

- A la cuenta de tres… Uno… Dos… Tres ¡ábrete!

La última palabra fue en pársel y esta retumbó en sus oídos, y para sorpresa suya no dejó de oírse por unos segundos... En ese momento, el Horrocrux se abrió y dejó a la vista un horrible y psicodélico ojo diabólico.

- ¡Ahora!- Gritó Harry

Ron sostuvo la espada más firme, preparado para clavarla, pero antes de que eso suceda, una horrible voz surgió del Horrocrux.

- He visto tu corazón, y me pertenece...

- ¡No lo escuches! ¡Clávala!

- He visto tus sueños y tus miedos, Ronald Weasley, todo cuanto deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes es posible…

- ¡Ron clávala!

- Siempre has sido menos querido por una madre que ansiaba tener una hija, y ahora menos querido por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo, siempre el segundón eternamente eclipsado…

- ¡Ron clávala ya!

Ron alzó la espada más arriba mientras el ojo se volvía de color rojo intenso y de adentro de allí salían dos copias terroríficas de Harry y de Hermione. Ron soltó un grito asustado, pero luego sus ojos se desviaron y no pudieron dejar de fascinarse ante lo que veía… Hermione estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que realmente era, pero sus ojos brillaban intensa y diabólicamente...

Harry gritó, pero Ron no se inmutó; estaba eclipsado por las copias, y por el Harry que ahora hablaba...

- ¿Por qué volviste? Estábamos mejores sin ti, felices sin ti, contentos con tu partida, y nos reíamos de tu cobardía, de tu estupidez, de tu presunción.

- ¡Sí! ¡De tu presunción!- Gritó la falsa Hermione, causando que Ron sintiera un punzada en el pecho y quedara completamente aturdido.

- ¿Quién se fijaría en ti? ¿Quién se fijaría en ti, estando al lado de Harry Potter? ¿Qué hiciste tú comparado con El Elegido? ¿Qué eres tú comparado con el niño que vivió?

- ¡Ron clávala! ¡CLÁVALA!- Gritó Harry desesperadamente, pero Ron no podía concentrarse; se encontraba como en una especie de trance, y la angustia recorría todo su cuerpo... - Tu madre confesó -dijo con desprecio el falso Harry, mientras la falsa Hermione se burlaba- que me habría preferido a mí como hijo, que se habría alegrado de intercambiar...

- ¿Quién no lo querría a él, qué madre te preferiría ti? No eres nada, nada, nada comparado con él- Canturreó la falsa Hermione y tal como en su pasada pesadilla, tomó a Harry por el cuello y lo besó.

Estaba profundamente angustiado, esto no podía pasar... Su pesadilla no fue más que una predicción al igual que estas imágenes... Y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer si ella estaba con Harry...

Sus ojos no dejaban de soltar pequeñas lágrimas; estaba terriblemente angustiado, sus mayores miedos habían sido confirmados... Miró a Harry por unos segundos; no era furia la que sentía, era miedo...

- ¿Ron…?

Tomó la espada lo más firme que pudo y con todo el valor que pudo tomar de sí, clavó la espada en el maldito objeto para luego quedarse escuchando su interminable grito.

Unos segundos después de que todo se acallara, Harry se acercó lentamente hacia los restos de lo que era el Horrocrux. Ron respiraba muy dificultosamente, no creía que hubiera nada en el mundo a lo que le tuviera miedo más que a eso, y aunque las copias de sus amigos habían desaparecido, su angustia no se había ido. Después de que Harry recogiera el Horrocrux, dejó caer la espada y se dejó caer al suelo. La angustia lo corrompía, pero no todo estaba perdido... Sintió una mano helada en su hombro, sin duda era Harry.

- Cuando te marchaste, Hermione pasó una semana entera llorando, o quizá más… Pero no quería que yo la viera… Hubo días en que no nos dirigimos la palabra, sin ti… Es como una hermana para mi, la quiero como una hermana y creo que ella siente lo mismo por mi… Siempre ha sido así, creí que lo sabías.

No podía creerlo... Se había quedado sin palabras; Sabía que Harry había sido sincero, y que él fue el tonto que se había marchado por miedo; el que se había marchado dejando a sus amigos desolados y a su mejor amiga hecha una mar de lágrimas... sí, entonces de alguna forma u otra, Hermione sí lo quería... Fue un acto muy egoísta de su parte...

Miró hacia otro lado, y se secó la nariz con la manga, estaba mucho mejor ahora

- Perdón por haberme marchado, ya sé que soy un… un…- no había palabra alguna para describirse a sí mismo...

- Lo que has hecho esta noche lo compensa con creces, ni más ni menos conseguir la espada, destruir el Horrocrux y salvarme la vida- Dijo Harry en forma consoladora

- Suena más espectacular de lo que ha sido en realidad- murmuró él

- Siempre ha sido así, he intentado decírtelo por años

Se acercaron lentamente y se abrazaron. Ya lo había dicho en una ocasión; no había persona que supiera consolarlo como sus amigos y estaba demasiado feliz de haberlos encontrado otra vez. Luego de eso, se dirigieron a la carpa, cosa que no les llevó demasiado tiempo; es que los momentos fueron tan emocionantes que no importó cuánto les llevó.

* * *

**Bien, ahora espero que no me asesinen... sí, ya estoy viendo a muchos de ustedes con escopetas, xDD**

**En fin, sólo un capítulo más y será una nueva revolución, xDD, así q trataré de actualizar pronto para compensar mi tardanza...**

**Saludos!**


	5. Una explicación

**Aquí estoy otra vez! Y me he apurado lo más que pude, pero tardé... seis días? wow, como pasa el tiempo... en fin, iba a decir que este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos en el libro 7, cuando Ron vuelve, xD yo sabía que iba a volver... saben por qué? primero porque sabía que iba y TENIA que volver y luego porque... amm, bueno, como me hizo llorar a cántaros cuando se fue, no aguanté la tensión y adelanté mi libro unas páginas más hasta donde aparezca el nombre ''Ron'', xDDD sé que fue hacer una especie de trampa, pero eso me alegró, xD así que perdónenme si este capítulo no está tan bien... no sé, porque a pesar de que lo adoré en el libro, este no me convenció del todo... bien, creo q era todo, gracias a todos sus comentarios! me alegran el día todas sus palabras aduladoras y que no hayan intentado asesinarme, xDDD**

** Lean!**

* * *

Al entrar en la carpa, lo primero que hizo fue notar el brusco cambio de clima; estaba seguro de que si se quedaba afuera unos minutos más, quedaría congelado, pero ahora, estaba dentro de la carpa donde se aspiraba un ambiente templadamente agradable gracias a las llamas que había hecho ella... Y allí estaba; durmiendo plácidamente en la cama inferior, sin ninguna idea de quien se encontraba ahora dentro... Ron se quedó atrás, no se atrevería a avanzar, cosa que Harry sí hizo.

- ¡Hermione! – Su amigo se había puesto al lado de la cama de la castaña y trataba de despertarla llamándola por su nombre- ¡Hermione despierta!

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Despertó Hermione casi al instante de oír su nombre por cuarta vez - ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupada

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, alguien vino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, quién…?

Y en ese momento dirigió sus ojos hacia Ron. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, claramente se había sorprendido; Harry se apartó dejando a Hermione pasar, quien caminaba cual sonámbula hacia el pálido pelirrojo inmóvil. En cuanto se detuvo enfrente de él, Ron sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, el cual ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir cada vez que la veía. Sonrió ligeramente y logró levantar los brazos para esperar su merecido abrazo, pero...

- OUCH! – Hermione se le había abalanzado encima y había empezado a golpearlo con toda su fuerza – ¡OW! ¡basta! ¿Pero qué...? Hermione... ¡OW!

- ¡Eres… Tonto… De… Remate… Ronald… Weasley!- puntualizaba cada palabra con cada golpe que daba, y él logró retroceder protegiéndose la cabeza; esperaba una bienvenida más... calurosa...

- ¡Te atreves a venir aquí después de semanas! – gritó - ¡Semanas! ¿Dónde está mi varita?

- _Protego!- _Gritó Harry, y una esfera celeste se alzó entre los tres, dejando a Harry y Ron de un lado y a Hermione del otro

- ¡Hermione cálmate!- dijo Harry

- ¡No pienso calmarme! -gritó ella sobresaltando a Ron. La verdad era que jamás la había visto perder el control así, bueno excepto la vez de los pájaros... tenía que admitir que una Hermione descontrolada por la ira le daba miedo...-. ¡Devuélveme mi varita! ¡Devuélvemela!

- Hermione, tranquilízate- Dijo Harry intentando calmar a Hermione

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Harry Potter! ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! ¡Y TÚ!- Gritó señalando a Ron. Jamás habría esperado encontrarse en una situación así... - ¡Corrí detrás de ti! ¡Te llamé! ¡Te supliqué que volvieras!

- Lo sé- Contestó sin saber que más decir- Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione, de verdad…

- ¡AH! ¡Conque lo sientes!- dijo Hermione lanzando una risa descontrolada, la cual nunca había oído. Ron miró a Harry desesperado, necesitaba ayuda, pero al parecer Harry coincidía con ella...

- Vienes aquí después de semanas, semanas ¿¡y crees que todo se va a solucionar con decir que lo sientes!

- ¿Qué más puedo decir?- Ya empezaba a impacientarse, ¿qué pretendía que dijera?

- ¡Pues no lo sé!-chilló Hermione con sarcasmo- Busca en tu cerebrito, Ron, sólo te llevará unos segundos…

- Hermione, Ron acaba de salvarme la vida…- Dijo Harry calmadamente

- ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa lo que haya hecho! ¡Semanas, y semanas, podríamos estar muertos, y él…!

- ¡Sabía que no estaban muertos!- Gritó Ron acercándose lo más que podía hacia el extremo de la esfera del hechizo. Inspiró y trató de controlar la situación, Hermione estaba logrando hacerlo sentir mal... - En la radio no paran de hablar de ustedes, no paran de buscarlos, y hay todo tipo de historias disparatadas, si hubieran muerto me habría enterado rápidamente, no sabes lo duro que fue…

¿Duro para quién? ¿Tal vez para ti?- Preguntó Hermione notoriamente dolida. Sintió una puntada aguda en el pecho; sabía en el fondo que ella tenía algo de razón, pues Hermione siempre había estado segura de que podía ganarle una discusión a cualquiera, y más a él... Pero ahora parecía haberse quedado sin voz, así que Ron fue rápido y aprovechó el momento para justificarse claramente sin interrupciones - ¡Quise volver en el minuto en que Desaparecí, pero me metí directamente en medio de una banda de Carroñeros, Hermione, y no pude ir a ninguna parte!

¿Una banda de qué? -preguntó Harry, mientras Hermione se lanzaba sobre una silla y se quedaba en posición firme y abrazada a sí misma

Carroñeros-contestó desviando la vista de su amiga- están por todas partes… Son bandas que intentan ganarse oro atrapando a hijos de muggles y a traidores de la sangre, hay una recompensa desde el Ministerio por cualquiera que hayan capturado y como yo iba solo y estoy en edad escolar, creyeron que era un hijo de muggles, y que me estaba escondiendo, así que tuve que inventar una historia para que no me llevaran al Ministerio.

- ¿Y qué les dijiste?- preguntó Harry

- Les dije que era Stan Shumpike. Era la primera persona que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Y se lo creyeron?

- No eran muy listos- Dirigí la mirada otra vez hacia Hermione; seguía cruzada de brazos y piernas firmemente y parecía que no aflojaría. Ya la conocía... - Había uno que sin duda era medio monstruo, si supieras el olor que tenía…- Sin duda ese comentario ''estratégico'' no había servido de nada pues ella seguía sin ablandarse. Eso sería difícil...

- De cualquier modo, empezaron a discutir sobre si yo era Stan o no. Fue un poco patético, para ser honesto; pero aún así había cinco de ellos y yo era solo uno, y ellos me habían quitado la varita. Entonces dos de ellos empezaron a pelear y mientras los otros estaban distraídos me las arreglé para golpear al que me sujetaba en el estómago, agarré mi varita, Desarmé al tipo que me sujetaba, y Desaparecí. No lo hice muy bien. Me escindí otra vez –Levantó su mano y enseñó sus dos uñas faltantes, ese incidente no fue catastrófico pero tampoco bonito. Hermione alzó las cejas fríamente; seguro idearía una estrategia para ganarle - y fui a parar a miles de millas de donde estaban. Para cuando conseguí volver a ese tramo de ribera donde habíamos estado... Ya se habían ido.

- ¡Que historia tan apasionante!- saltó Hermione con voz sarcástica intentando herirlo - ¡Debías estar muerto de miedo! Mientras tanto Harry y yo fuimos al Valle de Godric y ¿qué nos pasó allí Harry? ¡Ah, sí! Apareció la serpiente del Innombrable y después apareció el propio Innombrable y escapamos de milagro.

- ¿Qué?- cuestionó. Eso Harry no se lo había contado... si se hubiera quedado con ellos podrían haber perdido la vida... cualquiera de ellos... parecía que todas iban en su contra...

- ¡Imagínate Harry! ¡Perdió dos uñas! Eso si que minimiza nuestros padecimientos, ¿no?

Ron bajó la mirada. Ya no tenía más argumentos y había comenzado a sentirse realmente mal... muy en el fondo le daba la razón a Hermione, pero también contaba el hecho de que de verdad se arrepentía... y todo por lo que pasó esa noche.

- Hermione- Intervino Harry, de nuevo- Ron acaba de salvarme la vida.

Al parecer a ella no le importó, y fijó la vista en algún punto lejano mientras decía:

- Pero lo que me gustaría saber es como nos has encontrado esta noche, es muy importante, cuando lo sepamos, podremos asegurarnos que no recibiremos más visitas indeseadas

Le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. No es que la odiara, pero era el simple hecho de que siempre tenía que creer tener la razón... Ese maldito hecho... Sacó el desiluminador de su bolsillo y lo mantuvo en alto. Por unos segundos se sintió orgulloso.

- Con esto- contestó

- ¿Nos encontraste con el desiluminador?-preguntó ella curiosa, y Ron se alegró de que no empleara el tonito frío

- No sirve solo para apagar luces, ¿saben?- Comenzó a contarle el relato de esa mañana, todo lo que había vivido... Hermione lo miraba con una expresión extraña en la cara, como si por un lado estuviera fascinada y quisiera saber más, pero por otro lado como si le costara creerle... Llegó estancado hasta la parte del Horrocrux. No quería contársela, algo en su interior le impedía hacerlo y ya sabía qué era... Las palabras no saldrían de su boca... Miró a Harry quien inmediatamente lo sacó del apuro, y evitó por suerte la parte de las copias. Por suerte...

- ¿Y se fue? ¿Sin más?- susurró Hermione acercándose lentamente

- Bueno… antes gritó un poco- dijo Harry mirándolo cómplice- Aquí está

Hermione tomó el Horrocrux y Harry retiró el hechizo protector; Ron aún miraba a Hermione. Vaya... parecía que hacía años que no la veía... y en serio la extrañó... ¿En serio fue capaz de creer que estaba con Harry?

- ¿Dices que conseguiste escapar de los Carroñeros con una varita que no era tuya?-preguntó Harry bajándolo de las nubes

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sobresaltado- ¡Ah! Sí- Sacó casi inmediatamente la varita que anteriormente pertenecía a uno de esos Carroñeros- Me pareció útil tener una de repuesto.

- Sí, tienes razón, la mía se rompió- dijo Harry

- ¿En serio?- preguntó, pero antes de que la conversación siguiera, fue distraído por Hermione que se guardaba el Horrocrux destrozado en su bolsito de cuentas y subía a la cama sin dirigirle una palabra más. Tal vez ya lo comprendió...- Creo que esa actitud de Hermione, era lo mínimo que podías esperar…

- Sí, podría haber sido mucho peor- contestó riendo ligeramente. Aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco mal... suponía que todos esos gritos se los tenía merecido... - ¿Recuerdas esa vez que me lanzó los pájaros?

- Todavía no lo descarto del todo- se escuchó decir a Hermione, cosa que Ron se tomó algo a la ligera... Estaba claro que no los dejaría otra vez. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, lentamente comenzó a sacar su pijama y así poder descansar de todo lo que había vivido esa noche... y esas semanas.

Ya todo había pasado. Ya había vuelto. Ya se había disculpado, ya no había más miedo y estaba seguro de que nadie sufriría ahora. Y si lo hacían, estaría para ellos... porque para eso son los amigos, ¿no? Pero lo mejor de todo era que esa noche durmió plácidamente sin tener que aguantar ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

**Les ha gustado el ''final''? (sí, entre comillas porque no es el final final, es más bien, como ya dije, el final de la historia de la huída de Ron hasta que vuelve, xP) el próximo capítulo es el comienzo de Ron Weasley y las Reliquias de la Muerte! xDD, aunque sinceramente, no se llamará así; le cambiaré el nombre y será ''A través de los ojos azules''... lindo título, no? (no fue de mi inspiración si me preguntan, la verdad es q una de mis antiguas lectoras en Potterfics me lo dio y lo adoré, xDD) así que estén atentos, porque capaz que entran y no encuentran más esta historia, xDD (igualmente les avisaré cuando lo haga y en la descripción aclararé...) **

**en fin, no sé cuánto me tardaré, pero trataré de traerles el nuevo capítulo pronto... Besos y gracias a todos!**


	6. Pottervigilancia y La Captura

**Primer capítulo de Ron Weasley y Las Reliquias de La Muerte! (Mejor dicho A través de los ojos azules, ;D), no está tan emocionante, lo sé, y no cambié casi nada de lo que ya había escrito, pero de todos modos, espero que disfruten, ;)**

**Y ahora la razón de mi tardanza... tengo que estudiar, saben lo que es llevarse dos materias y tener que estudiar todos los temas del año en 4 y 6 días respectivamente? moriré... pero, he sacado un poquito de tiempo y ya publiqué, ;)**

**Lean! Y feliz San Valentín atrasado, xD**

**

* * *

**

2 meses después - 03 de marzo de 1998

¡Oh! Vaya, casi sin darme cuenta han pasado dos meses desde que volví... Y vaya que han pasado rápido, no deseaba rememorar el escándalo que ocurrió esa noche... Aunque, dos días atrás, todo se disolvió. Hermione y yo ya habíamos logrado contentarnos definitivamente, y fue como casualidad que hubiera sido justo en el día de mi cumpleaños... ¿qué mejor regalo que ese?

Recuerdo muy bien todos mis anteriores cumpleaños, el año pasado tuvo uno de los mejores... Ya sé, se estarán preguntando que tuvo de bueno mi cumpleaños nº 17, ya que terminé en una de las camas de la enfermería ahogado hasta las pestañas con veneno y con un bezoar en medio del estómago, pero eso es lo de menos, porque si mal no recuerdo, fue todo muy confuso… Sentía la cálida presencia de Hermione a mi lado ese día, y eso fue lo mejor.

Y ahora, estoy aquí, arrancándome los sesos, tratando de pensar en alguna contraseña para que la radio sintonice Pottervigilancia.

- Minerva McGonagall- murmuré yo esperanzado; ya había utilizado el 95% de los nombres de la Orden y estoy bastante harto, pero el hecho de que Hermione me mirara sonriente cada vez que yo perdía las esperanzas, me instaba a seguir, cosa que hacía - Dumbledore- dije yo intentando sintonizar Pottervigilancia por décima cuarta vez en el día, pero el dial siguió sin girar- ¿Albus?

Se oyó un pequeño crack y el dial giró rápidamente por sí solo.

- Lo logré- murmuré yo intentando calmar las ganas de llamar a mis amigos a gritos, pero no me contuve

- ¡Ya la tengo!- grité yo, mientras Hermione se levantaba sobresaltada y se acercaba a mi lado- ¡La contraseña era Albus! ¡Ven, Harry!

Cuando Harry llegó, nosotros dos ya estábamos sentados en el suelo, admirando la pequeña radio de madera

''… que nos disculpen por nuestra ausencia temporal de la radio, debida a las diversas visitas a domicilio, que esos encantadores Mortífagos han realizado últimamente en nuestra zona''

- ¡Es Lee Jordan!- exclamó Hermione

- ¡Sí, es él!- dije yo, estaba tan emocionado, que podría explicarles todo lo que sabía a gritos- Qué increíble, ¿verdad?

``…ya encontramos otro refugio- explicaba Lee- , y me complace informarles, que el día de hoy, me acompañan dos de nuestros colaboradores habituales. ¡Buenas noches, amigos!´´

`` ¡Hola!´´

``Buenas noches, Río´´

-``Río´´ es Lee- expliqué yo, tratando de calmar mi emoción- Usan todos los nombres en clave, pero normalmente sabes…

- ¡Chisst!- me calló Hermione.

``Pero antes de escuchar a Regio y Romulus- siguió diciendo Lee- , vamos a informar de esas muertes que el noticiario de la Red Ondas Hechizantes y El Profeta, no consideran dignas de mención. Tenemos que informarles, con el más enorme pésame, las muertes de Ted Tonks, y Dirk Cresswell. ´´

Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo desagradable en mi estómago; instintivamente miré a mis amigos que no salían de sus caras de horrorizados al igual que yo.

``También han matado a un duende llamado Gornuk. Y todo parece indicar que Dean Thomas, hijo de muggles, y otro duende, los cuales viajaban con Tonks, Cresswell y Gornuk, lograron escapar. Si Dean nos está escuchando, o si alguien sabe algo de su paradero, que lo comunique, porque sus padres, y sus hermanas están desesperados por saber algo de él. ´´

``Entre tanto, en Gaddley, los cinco miembros de una familia muggle, fueron hallados muertos en su casa. Las autoridades muggle lo han encontrado causa de un escape de gas, pero miembros de La Orden del Fénix me han hecho saber que fueron víctimas de un maleficio asesino. Ésa es otra prueba, por si no teníamos ya muchas, de que la matanza de muggles, bajo este nuevo régimen, se está convirtiendo en nada más y nada menos que en un deporte recreativo.´´

``Por último, lamentamos informarles, que se han hallado los restos de Bathilda Bagshot en el Valle de Godric; Todo parece indicar, que la bruja murió hace ya varios meses. La Orden del Fénix nos ha informado, que su cadáver presentaba signos de magia negra.´´

``Queridos oyentes: quiero invitarlos a compartir un minuto de silencio, en honor a Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, y los muggles anónimos, no por ello menos recordados, asesinados por Mortífagos.´´

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y tampoco sabía que decir, sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho y ese minuto parecía nunca terminar.

``Gracias- dijo Lee-. Ahora vamos a hablar con nuestro colaborador habitual, Regio, para que nos ponga al día de cómo el nuevo orden mágico está afectando al mundo de los muggles.´´

``Gracias, Río´´- dijo una voz grave y tranquila, que cualquiera que lo conozca la reconocería de inmediato.

-¡Es Kingsley!- grité volviendo a la normalidad

-¡Ya lo sabemos!- contestó Hermione- Calla, y deja escuchar.

``Los muggles todavía no saben cuál es el origen de sus padecimientos, mientras tanto siguen sufriendo muchas bajas- decía Kingsley-. Sin embargo, seguimos conociendo historias muy ejemplares de magos y brujas, que arriesgan su vida para salvar a sus amigos y vecinos muggles, muchas veces sin que éstos se den cuenta. De modo que me gustaría hacer un llamado a nuestros oyentes para que sigan este ejemplo; tal vez los ayudarían realizando un encantamiento protector a todas las viviendas de su calle. Si tomáramos algunas medidas sencillas como estas, podríamos salvar muchas vidas.´´

`` ¿Y qué les dirías, Regio, a todos estos oyentes que argumentan, en estos tiempos tan peligrosos, que deberíamos ``dar prioridad a los magos´´?- preguntó Lee

``Les haría recordar que sólo hay un paso entre ``dar prioridad a los magos, y a los sangre pura´´ para luego terminar diciendo: ``dar prioridad a los Mortífagos´´- contestó Kingsley-. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que todos somos personas, ¿no? Y, por lo tanto, todas las vidas tienen un igual valor, y hay que protegerlas por igual.´´

``Excelentes palabras, Regio. Si algún día salimos de este caos en el que estamos metidos, te garantizo mi voto para Ministro de la Magia- aseguró Lee-. Y ahora, Romulus presentará nuestro espacio Amigos de Potter´´

``Gracias, Río´´- contestó una voz muy familiar

- ¡Ya sabemos que es Lupin!- susurró Hermione, cuando vio que yo iba a abrir la boca

`` ¿Dime, Romulus, todavía sostienes, como has hecho en las anteriores transmisiones, que Harry Potter está con vida?´´- preguntó Lee

``Sí, por supuesto- Aseguró Lupin- No tengo ninguna duda de que los Mortífagos divulgarían la noticia de su muerte si se hubiera producido, porque eso marcaría un golpe brutal a la moral de los opositores al nuevo régimen. El niño que sobrevivió, sigue siendo un símbolo de nuestra causa; el triunfo del bien, el poder de la inocencia, y la necesidad de seguir resistiendo.´´

`` ¿Y qué le dirías a Harry si supieras que nos está escuchando, Romulus?´´

``Le aseguraría que estamos todos con él en espíritu- afirmó Lupin y vaciló antes de añadir:- Y le diría que siempre obedeciera sus instintos, que casi nunca fallan.´´

- Que casi nunca fallan- repitió Hermione

- Ah, ¿no les dije?- pregunté confuso- ¡Bill me contó que Lupin había regresado con Tonks! Y por lo visto ella se está poniendo enorme.

`` ¿… y las últimas novedades sobre los amigos de Harry Potter, que tanto sufren por su lealtad?- estaba preguntando Lee

``Bueno- contestó Lupin-, como sabrán nuestros habituales oyentes, algunos de los más destacados defensores de Harry Potter, han sido encarcelados, entre ellos, el incansable Xenophilius Lovegood, editor del Quisquilloso

- ¡Al menos está vivo!- rezongué yo. El padre de Luna se había empeñado en encerrarnos y tratar de vender a Harry a los Mortífagos por la libertad de su hija la semana pasada; escapamos a tiempo de que esto pasara, pero al parecer tuvo que pagar su ''engaño''...

``También hemos sabido en las últimas horas, Rubeus Hagrid- Yo ahogué un grito, al igual que mis amigos; No, no podía haberle pasado nada malo- , el famoso guardabosques de Hogwarts, se ha salvado de milagro de lo que detuvieran en los terrenos del colegio, donde se dice que celebró una fiesta a favor de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, no llegaron a apresarlo y suponemos que en estos momentos huye de la justicia.´´

``Supongo que a la hora de escapar de los Mortífagos, debe ser de mucha ayuda, tener un hermanastro que mide cinco metros, ¿no?´´- dijo Lee, mientras los tres lanzábamos suspiros de alivio

``Sí, eso te coloca en una posición vertiginosa- comentó Lupin, muy serio-. Pero, permíteme añadir, que aquí en Pottervigilancia, aunque aplaudimos el temple de Hagrid, instamos a nuestros oyentes a no seguir el ejemplo de este guardabosque, ya que las fiestas en honor a Harry Potter, no son muy prudentes, dada la coyuntura actual.´´

``Te doy toda la razón, Romulus- concedió Lee-. ¡Así que les sugerimos que sigan demostrando lealtad al chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo escuchando Pottervigilancia! Y ahora, pasemos a las noticias de otro mago, que ha demostrado ser tan escurridizo como Harry Potter. Nos gusta referirnos a él como El gran Mortífago, y para ofrecer desde aquí sus opiniones sobre algunos de los más disparatados rumores que circulan acerca de él, me complacería presentarles a un nuevo colaborador: Roedor´´

`` ¿Cómo que Roedor?´´- dijo una voz muy familiar

- ¡Es Fred!- gritamos los tres a la vez

- ¿Seguro que no es George?- preguntó Hermione

- Me parece que es Fred- contesté yo acercándome más a la radio, no había mucha diferencia vocal entre ellos, pero conocía su tono de voz.

`` ¡Me niego a que me llamen Roedor!- decía Fred- ¡Les dije que quería que me llamaran Espadín!´´

``Está bien, está bien, Espadín. A ver, ¿podrías contarnos las diversas historias que hemos oído últimamente sobre El gran Mortífago, por favor?´´

``Por supuesto que sí, Río- contestó Fred-. Como ya deben saber nuestros oyentes, a menos que se hayan refugiado en el fondo de un estanque del jardín, o en algún otro improbable lugar, la estrategia del Innombrable de permanecer oculto está creando un vasto clima de pánico. Pero evidentemente, si diéramos crédito a todos los que afirman haberlo visto, tendría que haber como mínimo, diecinueve Innombrables andando por ahí sueltos.´´

``Y eso le conviene, por supuesto- dijo Kingsley- Ese círculo de Ministerio está dando lugar a más terror que si se dejara ver.´´

``Estoy de acuerdo- reconoció Fred-. Así que ya saben: hay que tranquilizarse un poco. La cosa ya está bastante mal para que encima inventemos historias, como ese nuevo rumor de que el Innombrable es capaz de matar con la vista. Eso lo hacen los basiliscos queridos oyentes, pero es sencillo hacer la prueba: observen si ese personaje tiene piernas; si las tiene, no hay peligro de mirarlo a los ojos, aunque si de verdad es el Innombrable, probablemente eso será lo último que hagan en la vida.´´

`` ¿Y esos rumores de que lo han visto en el extranjero?´´- Preguntó Lee

`` Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaría tomarse unas vacaciones después de haber estado tan ocupado?- argumentó Fred-. Pero, amigos, no se relajen excesivamente pensando en que se ha ido del país. Quizá lo haya hecho, quizá no, pero la verdad es que, si quiere, puede desplazarse más rápido que Severus Snape cuando le muestras una botella de champú. Así que si planean correr algún riesgo, no cuenten con que esté demasiado lejos. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero, ¡la seguridad es lo más importante!´´

``Muchas gracias por tus sabias palabras, Espadín- dijo Lee-. Queridos oyentes, con esta intervención hemos llegado al fin de otro episodio de Pottervigilancia. No sabemos cuando podremos volver a transmitir, pero les garantizamos que volveremos. No dejen de buscarnos en el dial; la próxima contraseña será ``Ojoloco´´. Protéjanse unos a otros y no pierdan la fe. Buenas noches.´´

Después de que terminó esa frase, el dial giró por sí solo y la luz de la parte de atrás se apagó. Nosotros tres estábamos enormemente llenos de alegría, yo sentía que no podía arruinar nada este momento, realmente era hermoso volver a escuchar su voces.

- Muy bueno, ¿verdad?- pregunté yo, estaba tan feliz, que en ese mismo momento me habría puesto a dar saltos alrededor de la carpa

- ¡Genial!- dijo Harry

- ¡Que valientes son!- admiró Hermione- Si los encontraran…

- Bueno, no paran de trasladarse, ¿no? Igual que nosotros.- dije yo casi riendo de la alegría

- Pero, ¿oyeron a Fred?- preguntó Harry- ¡está en el extranjero! ¡Sigue buscando la varita! ¡Lo sabía!

- Harry…

- Vamos, Hermione, ¿por qué te empeñas en no admitirlo? ¡Vol.…

- ¡No, Harry!

- …demort va tras la Varita de Saúco!

- ¡Ese nombre es tabú!- grité yo poniéndome de pie inmediatamente, mientras se escuchó un `` ¡crac!´´ afuera de la carpa-. Te lo dije, Harry, te lo dije, ya no podemos pronunciarlo. Tenemos que volvernos a rodear de protección. ¡Rápido! Así es como encuentran…

En ese momento, el falsoscopio que Hermione le había regalado a Harry, empezó a girar, se oyó gente afuera y voces amenazantes, así que yo tomé mi desiluminador, lo accioné y se apagaron las luces de la carpa.

- ¡Salgan de ahí con las manos en alto!- gritó una horrible voz desde afuera de la carpa-. ¡Sabemos que están ahí adentro! ¡Hay un montón de varitas apuntándolos y no nos importa a quién hechicemos!

* * *

**Supenso! Igualmente ya saben lo que pasa luego, ;) espero que no se hayan aburrido, lo seguiré lo más pronto posible así me tire semanas y semanas y semanas sin actualizar, no dejaré este fic, :)**

**Bien, estén atentos ahora, el nombre del fic cambia, aviso así no se pierden! Gracias a todos los comentarios, los adoro, ;) (y los contestaré cuando pueda...)**

**Besos!**


	7. Visita a la Mansión Malfoy

**Hola... Sí, sé que me he tardado AÑOS en actualizar, pero tengo mis motivos... Ya les conté que sufro del odioso Síndrome de Falta de Inspiración, no? Bueno, eso fue uno de ellos... Hace unas horas fui a ver Harry Potter y... no sé, la adoré, pero me siento muy mal... sé que no debería; Harry Potter nunca terminará si así lo deseamos, pero aún así, he estado muy deprimida últimamente... Imagínense que cuando llegó la parte del Epílogo no podía parar de llorar, incluso cuando llegué a mi casa seguía llorando... En fin... espero que puedan perdonarme, he tenido muchos problemas últimamente y no me sentía con ánimos de escribir... Pero lo intentaré hacer lo más seguido posible, incluso cuando este capítulo no me salió muy bien, no me termina de convencer, :)**

* * *

Fue casi instantáneo. Aterrizamos tropezando en un piso tan gravoso, que de no haber estado con zapatillas, nos rasparíamos al instante.

Mientras me levantaban del suelo con mucha fuerza, un Carroñero se acercó a una reja negra que hasta ese momento no había visto, y la movió desesperadamente.

-¿Cómo entraremos? Están cerradas, Grayback, no puedo… ¡Ay!

El Carroñero se apartó rápidamente. Las rejas se estaban volviendo color rojo intenso, y daban la sensación de que si las tocabas, te quemarías. Se retorcieron y enredaron hasta que formaron un rostro horrendo que asustaría a cualquiera. Excepto que nosotros ya estábamos lo suficientemente asustados. Y luego, habló con voz monótona y metálica:

-¡Manifiesta tus propósitos!

-¡Encontramos a Potter!- Gritó Greyback-¡Tenemos a Harry Potter!

Al escuchar eso, las rejas se abrieron. Dejando ver una gran Mansión, con un patio enorme lleno de pavos reales.

-¡Avancen!- Gritó Greyback. Los Carroñeros nos tomaron por los cabellos y nos arrastraron hacia dentro.

Mientras avanzábamos pude ver más claramente la gran Mansión y su gran patio. No me sorprendió que Los Malfoy vivieran en un hogar tan grande y aparentemente lujoso, con todo lo que su hijo presume, pero eso no importaba ahora. Mi corazón emitía un latido por milisegundo, mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar y casi no tenía aire.

Por segundos parecía no saber qué pensar; dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Hermione. Igualmente agitada y asustada. Volví la cabeza enseguida. Habíamos llegado hasta la puerta. Greyback estiró su peluda mano y golpeó la puerta ferozmente. Al cabo de unos diez segundos, le abrió la puerta una mujer alta, con el cabello rubio blanquecino y los ojos grises. Si no me equivoco, creo que se trata de la madre de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo con voz amenazadora la madre de Malfoy

-¡Estamos aquí para ver a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! –rugió Greyback.

-¿Quién es Usted?

-¡Usted ya sabe quién soy!- contestó muy furioso Greyback- ¡Fenrir Greyback! ¡Tenemos a Harry Potter!

Pude ver como el Carroñero tomaba a Harry del cabello muy bruscamente y lo arrastraba hasta la luz.

-Lo sé, señora, está hinchado, ¡pero es él! Si se fija bien, podrá ver la cicatriz. Y esta de aquí- señaló con su sucio dedo a Hermione- ¡Es la sangre sucia que ha viajado todo este tiempo a su lado! No tenemos dudas de que se trata de él, señora. ¡Además tenemos su varita! Mire, señora.

Sostuvo la varita de endrino en frente del rostro de la rubia mujer, totalmente desesperado. Ella, en cambio, sólo alzó las cejas.

-Llévenlos adentro- ordenó la mujer

Sentí como las garras se adentraban en mi cabello tan ferozmente que casi me lo arranca. Podía sentir sus uñas mugrientas raspando mi cuero cabelludo mientras subíamos por los largos y oscuros escalones que la mansión tenía. Tenía un aspecto que sólo se podría definir con una palabra; Mortífago.

-Síganme- dijo la madre de Malfoy en cuanto estuvimos arriba- Mi hijo, Draco, está en casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Si ese es Harry Potter, él lo sabrá.

Sentí un momentáneo escalofrío. ¿Ver a Draco otra vez? Esa no era una buena noticia. ¿Qué nos garantizaba que Draco no salte encima de Harry y nos descubra?

Los Carroñeros nos conducieron dentro de una habitación excesivamente decorada, pero que carecía de iluminación. Pude notar como unas figuras vestidas de negro, avanzaban hasta el umbral, de donde acabábamos de entrar.

-¿Qué es lo que esto significa?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy alarmado

-Dijeron que tienen a Potter- Respondió casi inmediatamente la madre de Malfoy- Ven Draco, compruébalo.

Draco se paró, Greyback giró bruscamente a todos los prisioneros dejando a Harry cara a cara con el muchacho. Luego de una milésima de segundo preguntó:

-¿Bien, chico?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien volviera a hablar.

-Bien, Draco- dijo el padre de Malfoy- ¿Es él? ¿Es el auténtico Harry Potter?

-No… No lo sé- Respondió Draco Malfoy.

Me sorprendí totalmente al escuchar su afirmación; Estaba segurísimo de que Draco nos delataría. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba que pensaba que seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso, hipócrita, y sucio hurón apestoso… Al parecer, la sola presencia de Harry le influía miedo. Al menos eso parecía.

- ¡Pero, míralo! ¡Acércate más!- dijo su padre. Tenía un tono demasiado ansioso, pero, ¿quién no lo estaría si están del lado del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y encuentran al mismísimo Harry Potter, de quien no se sabía nada de nada?

- Draco, si es Harry Potter, se nos perdonará todo…- decía el padre de Malfoy

- Bueno, pero ahora no nos olvidemos de quién lo ha encontrado, ¿verdad Señor Malfoy?- Dijo Greyback en tono amenazador

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por supuesto!- protestó el padre de Malfoy mientras se acercaba bruscamente a Harry y observaba su rostro deformado con muchísimo interés; demasiado diría. Podría decirse que algo notaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

- No lo hicimos nosotros.

- Parece que le han hecho un maleficio punzante- reflexionó el padre de Malfoy, y a continuación observó muy atento la frente de mi amigo.- Sí, definitivamente aquí hay algo, probablemente sea la cicatriz tensada… ¡Draco ven aquí, y mira bien! ¿Qué es lo que tú opinas?

Draco caminó hacia Harry, y se arrodilló con una expresión de temor que casi contagiaba… Lo miró reticentemente y dijo:

-No lo sé

-Será mejor que nos aseguremos, Lucius. – dijo Narcisa- Hay que estar completamente seguros de que es él antes de que llamemos a El Señor Tenebroso. Dicen que esta varita es de su propiedad, pero no corresponde a la misma descripción que Ollivander nos ha dado. Si nos equivocamos y hacemos venir a El Señor Tenebroso para nada…

Bajé la cabeza. Mantenerla en alto no ayudaba a que mis nervios se calmaran. Podía notar la respiración agitada de mis compañeros. Jamás había sentido tanto pánico en mi vida.

-¿Y la sangre impura qué?- rugió Greyback sacándome de mis ensimismamientos. Nos dieron la vuelta poniendo a Hermione debajo de la araña de cristal.

Se agacharon y observaron cada facción del rostro de Hermione. Podía oír como el Carroñero se reía entre dientes y el silencio sepulcral que habitaba allí me llenaba de tensión.

-Espera- dijo Narcisa de repente, sobresaltándome- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin con Potter! ¡Y ví su fotografía en _El Profeta_! ¡Mira Draco! ¿No es esa Granger?

Miré bruscamente a Draco. Casi estaba en la cima de la desesperación.

-No sé. Sí, podría ser- dijo Draco con notorio miedo.

-¡Entonces ese tiene que ser el hijo de los Weasley!- gritó poniéndose en frente mío. Diablos.

-¡Son ellos, los amigos de Potter!-gritó Lucius Malfoy- ¡Míralo, Draco! ¿No es el hijo de Arthur Weasley? ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-No lo sé- dijo Draco sin mirarnos- podría ser.

De repente todos miramos hacia la puerta. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro y alborotado, entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué significa esto, Cissy? –Preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Caminó muy lentamente hacia todos nosotros demasiado calmada, pero se detuvo al ver a Hermione.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo con expresión de sorpresa y deleite. Pero si es la Sangre Sucia. Esa Granger.

-Sí, sí, ¡Esa Granger!- dijo Lucius Malfoy- ¡y a su lado creemos que está Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter y sus amigos por fin en nuestras manos!

¿Potter?- Le dirigió una mirada con ojos como platos- ¿Estás seguro? Bueno, entonces, ¡el Señor Tenebroso debe ser informado de inmediato!

Se levantó la manga de su túnica y se llevó el dedo a su tenebrosa marca, sin embargo, fue detenida por el padre de Malfoy.

-¡Ahora mismo iba a llamarlo!- dijo Lucius Malfoy desesperado- Yo lo llamaré, Bella. Han traído a Potter a mi casa y, por lo tanto, tengo la autoridad para…

-¿Tú? ¿Autoridad?- Dijo Bellatrix burlona- ¡Se te ha acabado la autoridad cuando perdiste tu varita, Lucius! ¿Cómo has de atreverte? ¡Quita tus manos de encima de mí!

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto… Tú no capturaste al muchacho ni nada…

-Disculpe, Señor Malfoy- intervino Greyback- , pero nosotros somos los que han capturado al chico y sus amigos, y por lo tanto, el dinero de la recompensa…

-¡El dinero!- Gritó Bellatrix, riéndose y al mismo tiempo forcejeando con el padre de Malfoy- Quédate con el dinero, desdichado, ¿yo para qué lo quiero? Yo me quedo con el honor de… de…

Sus ojos se agrandaron de repente. Detrás del pie del Carroñero estaba aquella brillante espada de Gryffindor. Bellatrix estaba atónita. Pude ver como en un movimiento brusco, el padre de Malfoy se soltaba arremangándose y rápidamente hacia amago de tocarse la Marca.

-¡Quédate quieto!- gritó Bellatrix alarmadísima- ¡No la toques! ¡Si El Señor Tenebroso viene ahora, nos asesinará a todos!

El Padre de Malfoy quedó petrificado al oír ese desesperado grito. Sostenía su dedo rozando la marca Tenebrosa y tenía una terrible mueca de terror, pero parecía no comprender el significado claro de lo que había dicho su cuñada. Bellatrix avanzó con paso asesino, hacia Greyback

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella

-Una espada- contestó Greyback

-¡Dámela!

-Esa espada no le pertenece, esa espada es mía. La encontré yo

Apuntó con su varita al Carroñero, y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, llenando la habitación de tono rojizo. Agaché la cabeza inmediatamente. Un instante después, Bellatrix se encontraba enfrentada a cuatro Carroñeros armados.

- ¿A qué cree que está jugando, señora?- Preguntó Scabior avanzando hacia ella

- ¡Desmauis! ¡Desmaius!- Gritó Bellatrix apuntando en todas dimensiones, y poniendo todo el cuarto color rojo intenso; Los otros presentes, se agacharon cuanto podían, ya que Bellatrix estaba tan enloquecida que era capaz de herir hasta el propio Draco; y casi lo logra ya que, varios destellos rojos le pasaron rozando la cara y el cuerpo, al igual que a los otros presentes. Al final, logró derrotar a los cuatro Carroñeros que la rodeaban. Excepto a Greyback, que había quedado totalmente indefenso en frente de la gran bruja a la que se enfrentaba, aunque todavía sostenía su varita. Bellatrix lo obligó a arrodillarse con los brazos extendidos, y se acercó a él empuñando la varita hacia el pecho del Carroñero.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta espada?- le susurró al oído, mientras le arrebataba la varita de su peluda mano.

-¿Cómo es que se atreve?- gruñó él apenas moviendo la boca y mostrando sus afilados dientes- ¡Suélteme ahora mismo!

-¿Dónde has encontrado esta espada?- Volvió a preguntar apuntando con más saña al Carroñero- ¡Snape la mandó a mi bóveda en Gringotts!

-Estaba en la carpa de esos chicos-contestó Greyback- ¡Le he dicho que me suelte!

La bruja apuntó con su varita a el arrodillado Carroñero y la blandió con total agilidez; Greyback se levantó, pero se notaba cierto temor en su rostro, de modo que, comenzó a dar un par de vueltas detrás de un sillón con sus asquerosas uñas curvadas apretando el respaldo.

-Lleva esa escoria afuera, Draco- mandó Bellatrix- Si no tienes las agallas para deshacerte de ellos, déjalos afuera; luego me encargaré de ellos.

-No te atrevas a hablarle a Draco como si fuera un...-interrumpió la madre, pero Bellatrix al escuchar eso, gritó:

-¡Silencio! ¡Estamos en una situación mucho más delicada de lo que piensas, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema demasiado grave!

Bellatrix se paró y observó la empuñadura de la espada. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros, hasta detenerse en Harry.

-Si ese de verdad es Harry Potter- reflexionó como para sí-, no debemos hacerle daño, El Señor Oscuro lo quiere para él... Pero si él se entera... Tengo... Tengo que saber...- dirigió su vista a su hermana y ordenó:

-¡Lleven a los prisioneros al sótano mientras pienso qué podemos hacer!

¿Llevarnos al sótano?

-Esta es mi casa, Bella, y no consiento que nos quieras dar órdenes en...

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No tienes idea del gran peligro que corremos!- gritó Bellatrix. Apuntó con su varita a la alfombra y un hilo de fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo.

Narcisa dudó unos segundos, y luego ordenó:

-Llévate a esos prisioneros al sótano, Greyback.

-Espera-intervino Bellatrix- llévate a todos excepto a... excepto a la sangre impura

Greyback gruñó placenteramente.

Eso me bajó de las nubes.

-¡NO!- grité inmediatamente. No dejaría que nada malo le pase. Antes que ella, yo. -¡Ella no! ¡Me quedo yo! ¡Me quedo yo!

Todas las miradas se clavaron en mí. Bellatrix se acercó con su mano alzada, y repentinamente, me pegó dolorosa una cachetada que hizo eco en toda la sala. No me importó aunque el dolor me sucumbía. Estaba furioso. Me froté la mejilla con rapidez y podría jurar que por un momento pensé en atacarla.

-Si ella muere dentro del interrogatorio, tú serás el próximo- dijo Bellatrix, amenazándome y poniéndome bien asustado-. En mi escalafón, los traidores a la sangre vienen después de los sangre impura. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y no les hagas nada... por ahora.

Eso no era bueno. Podría jurar que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, mi ira era inexplicable y mi desesperación no ayudaba. Hermione respiraba casi sin aire, mientras la soltaban de las cuerdas y caía al suelo. Por un momento yo casi lo hago también. No podía controlarme, esto... esto era demasiado. No me importaba si me mataban, o si hacían cualquier cosa conmigo. Aquello dejó de importarme en cuanto pasó esto. No dejaría esto así, pase lo que pase, no dejaré que la lastimen...

* * *

**No me odien por cortarlo ahí! no puedo hacer uno tan largo, hehe... En fin, ya sé que la película me puso triste y eso, pero debo destacar que... fue increíble! en serio, aunque al principio creí que me decepcionaría... no me gustó demasiado el inicio, pero fue mejorando... diría que es casi perfecta, pero le doy un 9. Y aunque no lo fue en el libro, mi escena favorita fue la de los recuerdos de Snape; estuvo muy bien hecha, y me conmovió, hehe... Síp, adivinaron; la muerte de Snape me hizo llorar.**

**Lo único que me hizo enojar fue la escena del beso entre Ron y Hermione... Odié que haya sido tan vacía; 5 años esperando para eso? El beso entre Harry y Hermione fue mejor ¬¬... en fin, por lo menos lo hicieron, :D**

**Ya, actualizaré lo más pronto posible, pero no hago milagros, :)**

**Se despide,**

**IsabellaGranger12**

**(N/a: Neville y Luna? de dónde salió eso?)**


	8. Gritos y un elfo doméstico

**Hola! Síp, aquí está la segunda parte, y creo que esta me salió mejor; tal vez porque esta parte es mejor que la otra, hehe :D hey, ya notaron mi buen humor? creo que mi depresión acabó, y además hace dos años, en Potterfics, este fue el último capítulo que publiqué, :) aquí no, porque el siguiente ya casi lo tengo, yay! xD bien, no es mucho lo que tengo que decir, mi hermanita se queja del ruido del teclado y seguro ya se cansaron de escucharme hablar, xD los dejaré leyendo...**

* * *

Bellatrix tomó a Hermione por el cabello, y la arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación, mientras Greyback nos levantaba brutalmente y nos conducía al sótano. En una milésima de segundo, Bellatrix tenía a Hermione apostada contra la pared en una pose amenazante. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante eso. Forcejeaba contra el sucio Carroñero mientras bajábamos por las escaleras. Este murmuraba cosas en un tono como dirían ''hambriento''. Ya sabía lo que tenía en mente, y de ninguna manera lo permitiría.

-¿Creen que ella me dejará a la muchachita cuando haya acabado de interrogarla?- preguntó Greyback repentinamente, sobresaltándome. Lo miré con pánico e ira. Simplemente no.- Yo pienso que para variar, podré mordisquearla un poco, ¿no es cierto pelirrojo?

Seguíamos bajando, hasta llegar a una puerta gruesa de color oscuro, como el carbón y como lo que nos rodeaba; oscuridad. Greyback tomó su varita y la golpeó contra esa gruesa puerta, y nos forzó a entrar a una solitaria, fría y oscura habitación, todavía amordazados. En cuanto cerró la puerta, se oyó un grito femenino desgarrador y podría jurar que casi me desmayo.

-¡Hermione!- grité retorciéndome entre las cuerdas, ok. Ahora sí perdí la cordura.- ¡Hermione!

-¡Cállate!- me dijo Harry, pero no me importa lo que me diga; Nadie me va a venir a decir que no puedo socorrerla ¡acaso a Harry no le importa Hermione!- ¡Cállate, Ron! Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de...

-¡Hermione!- Las cuerdas las había atado el sucio Carroñero con sus feroces garras con fuerza inhumana. No había manera en la que yo pudiera soltarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¡malditas cuerdas!

-Necesitamos un plan, ya deja de gritar. Tenemos que librarnos de estas cuerdas...

- ¿Ron? ¿Harry?- preguntó una dulce voz. La reconocí de inmediato; ese tono dulce y soñador sólo podía ser de una persona...

- Eh, ¿son Harry y Ron?

-¿Luna, Luna, eres tú?- preguntó Harry

- ¡Sí, claro, soy yo! ¡Ay, no! ¡Yo confiaba en que no los atraparan!

-Luna, ¿Puedes ayudarnos con estas cuerdas?

-Sí, claro, eso supongo... Cerca de aquí hay un viejo clavo que lo usamos para cuando necesitamos romper algo... Esperen un segundo...

Otro grito.

¡Hermione!- perdí la cordura otra vez. Por dios, estas cuerdas... ¿Por qué tenían que torturarla justo a ella?

Mientras trataba de soltarme, sentí como Luna se acercaba hacia nosotros, y decía:

-Tienen que permanecer quietos.

Hincó el clavo en las apretadas cuerdas para deshacer el nudo. Estaba un poco más calmado, pero no tuvo caso, un segundo después Hermione gritaba otra vez.

- ¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más! ¿De dónde han sacado esta espada, asquerosa sangre impura? ¡¿De dónde?

- La encontramos... la encontramos... ¡Oh, por favor!- Suplicó Hermione y luego soltó un alarido. Me moví más rápido de lo que creí. Si esa asquerosa Mortífaga le hace algo a Hermione... tenía que impedirlo, no importaba cómo. Si me asesinaban tampoco me importaba. Los gritos de Hermione eran como un hechizo Cruciatus en mí, y ya entiendo qué tan doloroso es...

-¡Por favor, Ron, quédate quieto!- se quejó Luna en un susurro- ¡No puedo ver lo que hago!

No sé por qué, no veía posibilidad alguna de que una idea se formulara en mi cabeza, pero... Mi desiluminador.

-¡Busca en mi bolsillo!- le dije bruscamente- ¡Llevo un desiluminador, y está cargado de luz!

Sentí como la mano de Luna se introducía en mi bolsillo; Un segundo después, se oyó el chasquido que tanto conocía, y tres esferas de luz (probablemente, provenientes de las lámparas de la carpa) aparecieron flotando en el aire. Todos se veían horribles; Pálidos y ensangrentados.

- Gracias, Ron. Así es mucho más fácil.- dijo Luna ya cerca de terminar el nudo, pero yo aún temblaba. Es que... ¡De verdad necesitaba salir de ahí! No soportaba la idea de quedarme allí amarrado escuchando cómo torturaban a mi amiga...

En ese momento, se volvió a escuchar la horripilante voz de Bellatrix gritando:

-¡Mientes asquerosa sangre impura y yo lo sé! ¡Entraste a mi bóveda en Gringotts! ¡Dilo! ¡Confiesa!

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué más se llevaron de allí? ¿Qué más tienen? ¡Dilo ya o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!

¡Por lo que más quieras, Luna date prisa!

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Luna

En cuanto sentí que el último hilito se soltó, salí corriendo casi sin rumbo. Di vueltas por todo el cuarto buscando alguna salida secreta, alguna puerta, algún portal, algo que me ayude a salir de aquel estúpido lugar... Pero era en vano, pues en aquel cuarto sólo había oscuridad, y desesperación. Desesperado, metí la mano en mi bolsillo en busca de algún objeto que nos ayude, pero sólo noté suciedad y pelusas entre mis dedos.

- No hay ninguna salida- dijo Luna- Este sótano está hecho a prueba de fugas; al principio yo también lo intenté. El señor Ollivander lleva aquí mucho tiempo, y también lo ha intentado todo.

Quería creer que Luna no tenía razón. Palpé mis bolsillos y todo mi pantalón con rapidez y pánico. Mis nervios crecían a cada segundo.

- ¿Qué más se llevaron? ¿Qué más? ¡Contéstame! _¡Cruccio!_

Hermione seguía gritando y yo comencé a correr otra vez alrededor del sótano. No había salida. Sentía como la ira, el temor y el pánico corrían por mis venas y ahora también la angustia... Me incliné contra la pared y sentí como una lágrima de ira bajaba de mis ojos; me sentía como un inútil, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera...?

La amaba, eso era lo que más me angustiaba... que no pudiera salvarla y simplemente decírselo...

Harry estaba casi en el mismo estado que yo; desesperadamente metió la mano en el monedero de Hagrid, sacó la Snitch dorada agitándola en vano al igual que la varita de endrino...

¡Ayúdenos! ¡Estamos en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy! ¡Ayúdenos!

Harry movió el espejo de un lado para otro, yo lo observé hasta que…

Oí que Hermione volvió a gritar.

No pude controlarme; perdí la cordura y todo lo que me impedía volver a gritar, y lo volví a hacer.

- ¡Hermione!

¿Cómo es que entraron en mi bóveda?-Gritó Bellatrix con aquella horrenda voz.- ¿Los ayudó ese miserable duende que está abajo en el sótano?

¡Lo conocimos esta noche!- dijo mi amiga sollozando - Nunca hemos estado en su bóveda. ¡Esta espada no es la real! ¡Es una copia! ¡Sólo una copia!

La desesperación en la voz de mi amiga me volvía loco. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era subir y rescatarla, incluso si me asesinaban...

¿Una copia?- berreó Bellatrix- ¡Mentirosa!

¡Podemos demostrarlo fácilmente!- dijo una voz masculina- ¡Draco ve a buscar al duende del sótano; él sabrá si la espada es la verdadera, o no!

Escuché como Harry le susurraba algo al duende, pero no supe que era exactamente qué fue. Enseguida, oí pasos fuertes que bajaban por las escaleras y la notoriamente asustada voz de Draco decía:

-¡Quítense y colóquense en fila en la pared del fondo! ¡No intenten nada o si no, morirán!

Le hicimos caso. Aunque yo estuve casi por caer de lo apresuradamente que lo hice. En cuanto escuché la llave que se introducía en el cerrojo de la llave, accioné el desiluminador, y la escasa luz que iluminaba el sombrío sótano, fueron arrastradas por mi artefacto quita luces. Luego, Malfoy entró apresuradamente a la habitación. Sin expresión alguna, tomó al débil semiinconsciente Duende por el brazo, y lo sacó a rastras. Cerró de un portazo la puerta, y en cuanto se escuchó el ''click'' de la puerta, se escuchó un pequeño ruido difícil de comprender.

Volví a accionar el desiluminador y al volver las tres esferas azuladas al techo del sótano, me llevé una gran sorpresa. Un minúsculo elfo doméstico estaba parado en frente mío.

¡Dobb...!

Harry me tomó del brazo presurosamente. El pánico me arrebató por segundos. Soy un idiota, ¿y si me habían escuchado?

- Harry Potter- susurró el pequeño elfo- Dobby ha venido a rescatarlo.

¿Qué diablos...?

Pero, ¿cómo has…?

Pero Harry se calló. Hermione seguía siendo torturada, y con mayor intensidad. Me temblaban los brazos y las piernas, pero decidí estar atento a cada palabra que Harry y Dobby decían.

-¿Dobby, puedes desaparecer de este sótano?- preguntó Harry apresuradamente. Dobby asintió y Harry siguió:

-¿Y puedes llevar seres humanos contigo?- Dobby asintió de nuevo- Bueno, entonces quiero que agarres a Dean, a Luna y al señor Ollivander y los lleves a… a…

-A la casa de Bill y Fleur- dije vertiginosamente; aquellas palabras de Bill (''eres mi hermano y siempre te recibiré en mi casa'') retumbaron en mi cabeza enseguida- ¡A El Refugio, en las afueras de Tinworth!

Dobby asintió.

Y luego quiero que vuelvas aquí- dijo Harry- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, Dobby?

Por supuesto, Harry Potter- respondió Dobby mientras se acercaba presuroso, al acurrucado vendedor de varitas y lo tomaba. Luego, extendió su otra diminuta mano hacia Luna y Dean, pero ellos no se movieron.

¡Queremos ayudarte, Harry!- susurró Luna

No podemos dejarte aquí…- agregó Dean

¡Márchense los dos!-apresuró Harry- Nos vemos en el Refugio.

Dean y Luna no se movieron otra vez. Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que seguro le ardía con furia, como suele ocurrirle; el problema es que, tenemos que apresurarnos la más que podamos, y ni un contratiempo así puede detenernos... Hermione...

Enseguida, Harry volvió a la realidad.

¡Vamos!- murmuró-. ¡Vamos! ¡Luego los seguimos!

Dean y Luna tomaron resignadamente los dedos de Dobby. Un segundo después, se oyó el conocidísimo crack, y Dean, Luna y Ollivander se desvanecieron instantáneamente.

¿Qué fue eso?- se oyó decir al padre de Malfoy inmovilizándome- ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Ese ruido, en el sótano!

Sentí como el pánico viajaba a través de mis venas, Harry y yo cruzamos miradas pavorosas y sobresaltadas. Volví a sentirme igual a como me había sentido cuando torturaron a Hermione; igual de asustado a lo que pudiera pasar, pero atento a lo que nos depararía el destino…

¡Draco... No, llama a Colagusano! ¡Que eche un vistazo a lo que ocurre!

Oímos unos pasos y luego silencio. Como si todo se hubiera desvanecido de repente. Mis músculos se tensaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir más acelerado, no se oía ni el zumbido de moscas…

Debemos intentar abalanzarnos sobre él- me susurró Harry. Deja las luces encendidas.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Tenía razón.

Oímos pasos que se nos acercaban y el ruido de unas llaves. Nos pusimos contra la pared del fondo; nos encontrábamos sólo Harry y yo, y si alguien descubriera que los demás desaparecieron como pompas de jabón, estaríamos muertos.

Quédense atrás- ordenó una voz crispada y asustadiza, típica de Colagusano- Quédense lejos de la puerta. Voy a entrar.

Nos mantuvimos preparados. En cuanto Colagusano entró, nos abalanzamos sobre él. Yo le tomé la varita y me empeñé en quitársela. Harry le tapó la boca para que no gritara; mejor así… Empezamos a luchar en silencio, de repente, Colagusano agarró a Harry con su puño de metal y se oyó:

¿Qué pasa Colagusano?

¡Nada!- respondí yo inmediatamente… temía que el pánico se denotara en mi voz...- ¡No pasa nada!

Harry estaba haciendo arcadas y yo seguía tratando de quitarle la varita a Colagusano; cosa que era casi imposible, él tenía demasiada fuerza…

¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó Harry sin aire intentado quitar la mano que le apretaba el cuello- ¿Después de que te salvé la vida? ¡Me debes una!

Pude ver como en ese momento, mi amigo cesó de hacer arcadas y se soltó del puño de Colagusano. Yo aproveché la oportunidad para quitarle definitivamente la varita y despojarlo de todo su poder.

Sus ojos se dilataron de terror, quedó totalmente indefenso sin el poder que lo consumía; fijó su vista en un punto casi imposible de comprobar, y ahora se estaba llevando su mano inexorablemente a su cuello… ¿Qué diablos...?

Harry llevó sus manos hacia la garganta de Colagusano y trató de detenerlo, así que yo me uní también. Llevé mis manos hacia su cuello, y traté con todas mis fuerzas de quitárselo, pero no podía, él estaba empeñado en ahorcarse y no podía contra la voluntad de él… Otra vez pánico. Desesperado, con la varita que tenía a mano, apunté hacia su cuello:

-_Realashio!_- dije, en vano. Tal vez sea por la varita que no es de mi propiedad, pero el caso es que Colagusano se está poniendo morado…

En ese instante, Pettegrew cayó y sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos, mientras su rostro quedó completamente azulado; había muerto. Mientras Harry y yo cruzábamos miradas, Hermione, volvió a gritar. Rápidamente, abandonamos el cadáver de Colagusano, y subimos las escaleras lo más presurosamente que pudimos, hasta toparnos con la sala de arriba. Allí estaba Bellatrix y sus pies estaba Hermione, totalmente inconsciente e inmóvil. Sentí como si un pequeño felino ardo de furia se acrecentara en mi interior. Quería asesinar a Bellatrix por todo. Ella miraba al pequeño duende quien aunque estaba dolorido, valerosamente estaba de pie mirándola con la espada de Gryffindor pendiendo de sus manos con largos dedos.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Bellatrix al duende- ¿Es la auténtica espada?

Pasó un segundo que parecía jamás terminar. Casi quería saltar valerosamente hacia allí y acabar con todo. Era capaz de hacerlo.

No- respondió el duende- Es una copia.

¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Bellatrix- ¿Total e irreversiblemente seguro?

Sí.

La cara de ella cambió de preocupación extrema a apacible tranquilidad.

-Bien- dijo ella y con un floreo de la varita, le hizo un profundo corte en el rostro al duende, quien cayó al piso de dolor. Pero no fue suficiente con eso, pues lo pateó dirigiéndolo al otro lado de la sala.

- Y ahora- añadió con voz triunfante- ¡Llamaremos al señor Tenebroso!- y con eso se tocó la marca Tenebrosa. Mi corazón latió más fuerte de lo que latió en todo el día; mis nervios recorrían mis venas y mi angustia se acrecentaba. Eso creaba un estado de pánico terrible y terrorífico, y no tengo idea de cómo me quedé quieto. Pude ver como Harry se llevaba la mano hacia su cicatriz, que debía estar quemándose sin control…

- Y creo-añadió de nuevo Bellatrix- Que podemos prescindir de la Sangre Sucia. Puedes llevártela si quieres Greyback.

¡NI PENSARLO! Ahora sí, era el momento de actuar.

¡NOOOO!- grité desesperadamente, haciendo un salto hacia el interior de la habitación. Sentí una profunda aberración hacia Bellatrix; estaba dispuesto a asesinarla allí y ahora.

Bellatrix giró hacia mí. Apuntó con su varita hacia mi pecho, pero yo fui más rápido:

-_Expelliarmus!- _grité con toda la saña que me fue posible y apuntando hacia Bellatrix. Al haber lanzado el hechizo, al momento, la varita de Bellatrix voló por los aires, mientras Harry se escabullía detrás de mí. Ya no había momento de vacilar; debíamos actuar aunque nos cueste la vida, pero no me daré por vencido… Hermione vale más para mí que nada en el mundo.

Seguimos luchando y los hechizos retumbaban las paredes; eran como fuegos artificiales que no dejaban de estallar, hasta que…

¡ALTO O ELLA MUERE!- Gritó Bellatrix. Me helé al instante. Su asquerosa mano estaba sosteniendo a Hermione y un puñal rozaba su cuello.

Suelten las varitas- Ordenó Bellatrix- ¡Suéltenlas o comprobaremos exactamente cuan sucia tiene la sangre!

Hermione estaba inconsciente. Mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho y las manos me temblaban.

¡He dicho que las suelten!- dijo hincándole el puñal en el cuello

Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron de su cuello. Diablos...

Está bien- dijo Harry, y al instante se escuchó el ruido de la varita cayendo. Lo imité casi sin darme cuenta, y alcé los brazos lo más alto que pude. Todavía seguía en trance y mi corazón estaba por estallar de tantos latidos que pegaba.

¡Bien!- dijo Bellatrix triunfante.-¡Draco, recógelas! ¡el Señor Oscuro se aproxima! ¡Ha llegado tu hora, Potter!

Dios, no…

-Bien- dijo Bellatrix, mientras Draco se acercaba con las varitas en mano.- Cissy, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos a atar a estos pequeños héroes, mientras Greyback se encarga de la señorita Sangre Sucia. Estoy segura de que El Señor Oscuro no se molestará en regalártela, por lo que has hecho esta noche.

En ese momento, se oyó un ruido arriba, donde se encontraba la araña de cristal. Todos miramos hacia allí a tiempo para ver como de un crujido, la araña se desprendía del techo, justamente arriba de donde se encontraba Bellatrix quien aferraba a Hermione. Ella se apresuró a rodar pegando un grito mientras soltaba a mi amiga. Hasta que la araña cayó repartiendo pedazos de vidrio en todas direcciones. Me agaché, y luego corrí hacia mi oportunidad… Saqué a mi amiga de las ruinas tomándola de la espalda. Mientras la traía entre mis brazos, miré a Bellatrix. Estaba cubierta de peldaños de cristal. Un desprecio culminante corrió por todo mi cuerpo. No iba a dejar que esto pasara de nuevo.

Mientras yo me mantenía de pie, Harry saltó sobre el sillón y le quitó las tres varitas a Draco; apuntó con ellas hacia Greyback y gritó:

¡Desmaius!

El hombre lobo, cayó derrotado por el triple hechizo. Primero, voló hacia el techo y luego cayó de espaldas contra los muebles que adornaban la habitación. Miré otra vez a Bellatrix, que se estaba poniendo de pie, empuñando una daga de plata, pero Narcisa estaba apuntando la varita hacia otra parte…

-¡Dobby!- gritó ella señalando al diminuto elfo- ¿Tú? ¡¿Tú hiciste caer la araña de…?

-No debe hacerle daño a Harry Potter- chilló Dobby

-¡Mátalo, Cissy!-gritó Bellatrix, pero Dobby chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo volar por los aires su varita.

-¡Elfo asqueroso!-gritó ella- ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar la varita de una bruja? ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?

-¡Dobby no tiene amos!-chilló el pequeño elfo apuntándole con el dedo a la bruja.-¡Dobby es libre, y Dobby tiene que salvar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos!

-Ron, tómala… y ¡VETE!-gritó Harry antes de cualquiera pueda actuar, lanzándome la varita de Colagusano. La atrapé al vuelo, y un segundo después, Harry salvó al enano y los dos al mismo tiempo tomamos los dedos del elfo. Empezamos a girar y me pareció notar un destello plateado en dirección nuestra… Pero ya había acabado.

* * *

**Wiii! Este me tiene satisfecha, ahám. Diría que es un supera las expectativas este capítulo, no sé para ustedes, pero a mí me dejó S-A-T-I-S-F-E-C-H-A :D **

**Bien, saben? hace dos años también escribí un fic Ronmione (un one-shot para ser más específica) que pienso publicar aquí. Es horrible, tuvo mucho ''éxito'' por así decirlo, pero ahora lo leo y me parece... patético. Pero lo arreglaré e intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, además le añadiré una canción, owo xD así que será mi primer songfic, yay!**

**xD, si les gustó háganmelo saber, y sino... también! :D**

**Saluditos, **

**IsabellaGranger12**


End file.
